The Journey
The Journey (Tsudou! 集う!) is the tenth episode of Samurai 7. Summary With the Nobuseri on their trail, Kambei splits everyone up into three groups, each group taking along a farmer who knows the way. Each group takes a different route to Kanna Village. Kambei takes Katsushiro and Komachi through the forest route, while Gorobei, Heihachi, and Rikichi take the main route through the large city. Meanwhile, Shichiroji, Kyuzo, and Kirara take the route through the mountains. They all agree to meet at the huge rock formation just outside the village. Still not accepted by Kambei, Kikuchiyo goes off on his own. Kambei's group soon meets up with Kikuchiyo. He tags along, and teases Katsushiro along with Komachi about Kirara being alone with the "charming" Shichiroji and Kyuzo. Katsushiro denies having any feelings for Kirara, but even Kambei realizes that he lost this "battle". Meanwhile, Gorobei's group heads through the city, the most dangerous path. Gorobei and Heihachi try to blend in by acting cheerful and happy, but Rikichi can't do it knowing the hardships of the Nobuseri. They stop and watch a show as two Nobuseri pass by looking for them. Kirara's group heads through the mountainside. Kirara still doesn't trust Kyuzo. She tries to understand him, but all he does is walk ahead of them and doesn't say anything. When they come to a fork in the road, he quietly chooses for them. Eventually, Shichiroji and Kyuzo sense some Nobuseri behind them. Shichiroji tries to fool them by acting like Kirara's servant. Kyuzo wants to fight them, but Shichiroji tells him not to. The Nobuseri are fooled and fly away. Elsewhere, Kambei asks Katsushiro why he wants to be a samurai. At first he can't answer, but then he asks if one needs a reason. Kambei asks him what went through his head when he was shot with the arrow. Katsushiro replies that he wondered what would happen to the others and Kanna village. Kambei says that sometimes it takes a near death experience to realize something. Kikuchiyo and Komachi are confused at what Kambei said. Meanwhile, the Nobuseri from before attack Kirara and the others. Kyuzo jumps at them and instantly attacks. Shichiroji tells Kirara to hide behind a rock and joins the fight. A Nobuseri spots Kirara and goes after her. Kyuzo slices it in half, but it's remains fall toward a helpless Kirara. Kyuzo slices that away. Just then a Nobuseri fires at Kirara. Kyuzo takes the hit and then kills the bandit. After the battle, Shichiroji asks Kyuzo if the reason he wanted to fight the Nobuseri before was because he knew they'd come back later. Gorobei, Heihachi, and Rikichi go to the performers and have them disguise them as prostitutes, much to Rikichi's horror. They then continue to walk through the city. They reach a ghost town along with two Nobuseri. At first they fool them, but then the Nobuseri ask them to put on a show. Gorobei and Heihachi get ready to fight, but then Rikichi "performs" for them. Convinces, the Nobuseri fly away. Gorobei thanks Rikichi for preventing needless fight. They then continue to the meeting place. Komachi asks Katsushiro about her sis, but he reiterates, "NO!" Kambei and his group arrive at the meeting place. Soon after, Gorobei, Heihachi, and Rikichi arrive. They wonder where the other three are. Shichiroji appears and says that they arrived earlier. He adds that Kirara and Kyuzo are "over there". The group looks behind a rock to a cliff. Kirara is sitting down next to Kyuzo sewing his shirt (from the shot he took earlier). Everyone looks and then leaves, except for Katsushiro who seems jealous. Quotes Komaichi: What's the matter? You're still not worrying about sis about those other samurais? Katshuro: at Komaichi furious For the last time, NO!! Category:Episodes